Patrick Redfield
Patrick Redfield (パトリック・レッドフィールド, Patorikku Reddofīrudo), also better known as "Red the Aloof" (孤高のレッド, Kokō no Reddo) and "Red Count" (赤の伯爵, Aka no Hakushaku), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is the main antagonist of the game One Piece: Unlimited World Red and was designed by Oda. ".''" :—Patrick Redfield. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masachika Ichimura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Red appears as a tall old man. He has white and red hair in braids, a white goatee and strange circular eyebrows, similar to Sanji's. He also has a piercing in his lower lip connected to an earring in his left ear. When he temporarily regained his youth through his Devil Fruit Power, his hair turned crimson red. Red's outfit is formed by a purple shirt with a ruffled neck and a red cloak with yellow and blue diamonds as inside theme. He also has a huge blue rose on the left side of his cloak. * Hair Color: White and Red (current), Crimson Red (younger) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Gold * Age: Not Known * Birthday: May 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Red is quite brutal and vicious, since he beat through fleets of Navy and the Straw Hat Pirates without hesitance or care. Red cares greatly for Pato, despite abandoning him for a short amount of time. He regretted doing so and even warmed up to the Straw Hat Pirates. He also respects Luffy and believes he will be the King of the Pirates some day. Relationships Friends/Allies * Pato Family Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy Rivals Enemies * Navy Abilities and Powers Red is a very powerful pirate, since he was sentenced to Level 6 of Impel Down, and fought the Straw Hat Pirates, a formidable crew, multiple times with little injury. He has impeccable speed and strength, dodging the crew's attacks and knocking Luffy unconscious with one kick. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Unknown Abilities Red has an unknown ability that allows him to create red shockwaves and attack with purple mist. It is yet to be confirmed whether this is an ability of his weapon skills, a form of Haki or his devil fruit. Devil Fruit :Main article: Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire The Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire (バットバットの実 モデル：バンパイア, Batto Batto no Mi, Moderu: Banpaia), is known a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Red upon his jailbreak, is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be rarer-than-Logia fruits. His Devil Fruit allows him to turn into a full or hybrid form of a vampire bat and make his teeth sharper to bite people's necks allowing him to suck their blood which causes them to quickly age, leaving them weakened with white hair and gray skin. Techniques Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Red is a user of Observation Haki, explaining his ability to travel so quickly and dodged the attacks of the Straw Hat crew. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Red has an umbrella that he carries around that can turn into a polearm with a bat-shaped scythe on it. He also uses Pato in his pen form to create clones of various idividuals from the Straw Hats' journey to fight against them. Transportation Gallery History Past At some point, Red either found Pato or gave him a Devil Fruit, and they grew to become close friends. Sometime, they were separated and Red was captured by the Navy. He was sent to Impel Down and became a prisoner on Level 6. He later escaped when Teech freed the prisoners before the Battle of Navyford. Synopsis Unlimited World Red Battles Canon Non-Canon * Red and clones of Kuzan and Smoker vs. the Navy * Red vs. a clone of Hordy Jones * Red vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zolo, Sanji * Red vs. Pato * Red vs. Monkey D. Luffy (alone) * Red vs. the Straw Hat Pirates (after resolving their conflict) Events Canon Non-Canon See also External links * Patrick Redfield One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:One Piece Universe Characters